11. Kapitel: Der Feuerblitz
Band 3/Kapitelübersichten 11. Kapitel: Der Feuerblitz (im Original: The Firebolt) Während seines Rückwegs und der ganzen Nacht wird Harry von Vorstellungen dessen verfolgt, was er erfahren hat. In dem Album mit Fotos seiner Eltern, das er am Ende seines ersten Schuljahrs von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen hat, sucht und findet er ein Foto mit Sirius Black, auf dem er lacht und sehr gut aussieht - ganz anders als auf dem Fahndungsfoto. Am nächsten Tag, dem ersten Tag der Weihnachtsferien, versuchen Ron und Hermine vergeblich, ihren hasserfüllten und rachsüchtigen Freund zu beschwichtigen. Um ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, besuchen sie schließlich Hagrid. Das Ablenkungsmanöver erweist sich unerwartet als erfolgreich, weil sie Hagrid in Tränen aufgelöst antreffen. Er hat wegen des Vorfalls in seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde ein Schreiben der Schulbeiräte bekommen. Hagrid selbst sei nicht daran schuld. Über den Hippogreif, der einen Schüler verletzt habe, werde der Ausschuss zur Beseitigung gefährlicher magischer Geschöpfe entscheiden. Einstweilen müsse er separat von seinen Artgenossen angekettet werden. Hagrid ist zusammen mit Seidenschnabel zu einer Anhörung einbestellt. Hagrid weiß, dass der Ausschuss mit niederträchtigen Gesinnungsgenossen von Lucius Malfoy besetzt ist, die auf jeden Fall so entscheiden, wie Malfoy sagt. Den Hippogreif hat Hagrid als neues Haustier zu sich in die Hütte geholt. Den dreien gelingt es schließlich, Hagrid mit dem Versprechen zu trösten, dass sie geeignete Fälle für Seidenschnabels Verteidigung aus alten Verhandlungsprotokollen heraussuchen würden. Als Harry am Weihnachtsmorgen die Geschenke am Fußende seines Bettes auspackt, erlebt er eine Überraschung: Jemand hat ihm anonym einen Feuerblitz geschenkt. Hermine stört Rons und Harrys ungläubige Freude darüber mit Bedenken, wer Harry wohl anonym etwas so Wertvolles schenken würde. Als ihr Kater Krummbein dann auch noch Krätze angreift und Ron nach ihm tritt, geraten Ron und Hermine aneinander. Auch das Weihnachtsessen in der großen Halle verläuft wenig friedlich: * Sibyll Trelawney gesellt sich zu den Wenigen, die über Weihnachten in Hogwarts geblieben sind und wird von Professor McGonagall mehrfach als Scharlatanin bloßgestellt. * Professor Lupin kann leider nicht dabei sein, weil er wieder krank ist; * als Ron und Harry sich vom Tisch erheben, weissagt Professor Trelawney mal wieder den baldigen Tod von einem der beiden. Das Schlimmste kommt aber erst nach dem Essen: Hermine betritt den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors zusammen mit Professor McGonagall. Aufgrund des Hinweises von Hermine nimmt sie Harrys neuen Feuerblitz an sich, um ihn auf Flüche untersuchen zu lassen, ehe Harry ihn fliegen darf. Am Rand erwähnt: Derek 11. Kapitel im Film Harry erzählt Ron und Hermine, was er in den "Drei Besen" gehört hat und dass er sich rächen will. Da er dabei Sirius' Namen nicht erwähnt, dürften Ron und Hermine eigentlich gar nicht wissen, von wem er redet, aber es wird unterstellt, dass sie wie das Filmpublikum schon wissen, um wen es geht. Das Weihnachtsfest mit dem Feuerblitz entfällt, diesen bekommt Harry erst zum Ende des Films. Die Entscheidung zu Seidenschnabel kommt im Film später, da direkt über Seidenschnabels Schicksal entschieden wird (HP III/15). Die Arbeit für Seidenschnabels Verteidigung entfällt damit. en:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban 3L